Pure
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Bagi gadis itu, Gray adalah semuanya—dunianya, mataharinya, langitnya, pelanginya, semuanya yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih bersemangat ketika membuka mata di pagi hari dan melangkah menuju guild. Gruvia. The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


_Drabble_ pendek. Sebagai bentuk kecintaan Cha pada _pairing_ yang bikin _greget_ ini dan sebagai wujud janji Cha untuk mem_publish _fic di sini lagi. Ini untuk **kamu**, semua yang menikmati Gruvia. Hihihi...

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

"_Juvia lives for the ones that she loves! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living_!" (—_Juvia Lockser_)

* * *

Juvia tidak butuh kepastian, yang Juvia butuh hanya perasaan cinta kepada Gray yang tidak akan pernah berubah.

Bagi gadis itu, Gray adalah semuanya—dunianya, mataharinya, langitnya, pelanginya, semuanya yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih bersemangat ketika membuka mata di pagi hari dan melangkah menuju guild.

Sesederhana itu.

Juvia sama sekali tidak peduli walau Gray sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap bahwa cintanya ini serius, tulus dari dalam diri Juvia.

Untuk Juvia, diizinkan untuk ada di sampingnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya menemani Gray walaupun Gray tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

Semudah itu.

**-#-**

**A Gruvia Fanfiction  
One day, I'll find the answer...**

**-#-**

**Pure  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
****I'm not trying to make a profit from this fanfiction**

**-#-**

"Kau tahu, terkadang wanita itu butuh kepastian."

Kata-kata Erza masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Gray. Padahal baginya kata-kata itu mengganggu, terlalu menyindirnya sekali, seolah ia adalah laki-laki pemberi harapan palsu.

…tapi mungkin tidak salah juga. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepada gadis hujan itu. Peduli… mungkin sebatas itu. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa ia harus marah saat Lyon bilang bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Juvia.

Harusnya kan ia biasa saja.

Helaan nafas. Gray merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai alas. Urusan cinta ini terlalu membingungkan. Gray tidak begitu berdebar ketika di dekat Juvia—ia hanya berdebar jika Juvia tidak ada di dekatnya karena takut wanita itu ada dalam bahaya.

Gray tidak merasa begitu terganggu ketika Juvia berada di dekatnya, bahkan terkadang ia merasa nyaman untuk mengajari Juvia hal-hal baru yang belum ia mengerti. Seperti makan roti blueberry, misalnya.

"Gray-sama…"

Suara itu.

Sial. Karena terlalu memikirkan hal ini, suara Juvia sampai terdengar begitu nyata di telinga Gray. Padahal ia hanya merewind ingatannya sedikit.

"Gray-sama…"

Suara itu nyata, terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. Juvia.

"…Gray-sama sudah tidur?"

"Belum, Juvia," jawab Gray.

"A-ah, maaf Juvia mengganggu."

"Tidak apa. Sebentar."

Gray bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian membuka pintu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut biru yang menatapnya malu-malu itu. Padahal sudah lama mereka berada dalam satu guild. Kenapa masih begitu canggung?

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray to the point.

"A-anoo… Juvia hanya mau bilang… Gray sama hati-hati ya untuk melawan Rufus esok hari d-dan selamat beristirahat."

Gray menatapnya bingung. Apa karena dulu Rufus pernah mengalahkannya?

"Ya…" gumam Gray tidak jelas.

"Itu saja. Selamat malam, Gray-sama!" ujar Juvia kemudian berbalik, bergegas pergi dari sana.

"…Juvia!" panggil Gray, membuat gadis itu menoleh lagi.

"Y-ya?"

"Terima kasih. Kau juga harus hati-hati."

Juvia mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu merah. Padahal lawannya sama sekali bukan masalah. Ah, namun perhatian sekecil itu saja berarti besar untuk gadis hujan itu.

…mungkin Gray akan memikirkan lebih dalam tentang perasaan tulus dan murni gadis itu

* * *

"_I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible_." (—_Gray Fullbuster_)

* * *

— **おわり****—**

— **543 words (story only)****—**

* * *

**#curhat**: Awalnya _publish_ di Tumblr, hanya saja sepertinya ada yang kurang (?). _Well_, Cha suka sama _pair_ ini karena mereka sebenarnya manis, cuma ngeselin. Tanggung banget. Mau jadian tapi nggak jadi jadi. Greget.

Cha sedang UAS nih, jadi jarang _publish _fic. Huhuhu... _Minna-san_ sedang apa di sekolah/kampusnya? ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
